lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little People
"Little People" takes place at the barricades. Gavroche tells the revolutionaries that Javert is a spy and is really a police inspector. "Little People" is Gavroche's most famous song in the musical Les Misérables. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. On the original French concept album, "Little People" is known as "La Faute à Voltaire." This was then shortened on a more recent French album to "C'est la faute à...". When Les Misérables was originally in London in 1985, "Little People" was over two minutes long and had extra verses and a second chorus, and it mentioned nothing about Inspector Javert. It was sung in between "Look Down" and "Stars." "Little People" was cut down to what it is today when it came to Broadway in 1987. As of when the new orchestrations were added to the musical, the chorus from "Little People" has been cut as well, but it is still somewhat known to those that knew the song before the cuts. Lyrics Current Version Gavroche: to Javert Liar! Singing Good evening, dear inspector Lovely evening, my dear. I know this man, my friends His name is Inspector Javert So don't believe a word he says 'Cause none of it's true This only goes to show What little people can do! And little people know When little people fight We may look easy pickings But we've got some bite So never kick a dog Because he's just a pup We'll fight like twenty armies And we won't give up So you'd better run for cover When the pup grows up! Grantaire: Bravo, little Gavroche, you're the top of the class! Prouvaire: So what are we going to do With this snake in the grass? Enjolras: Tie this man and take him To the tavern in there The people will decide your fate Inspector Javert! Various Students: Take the bastard now and shoot him! Let us watch the devil dance You'd have done the same Inspector If we'd let you have your chance! Javert: Shoot me now or shoot me later Every schoolboy to his sport Death to each and every traitor I renounce your people's court! Combeferre: Though we may not all survive here There are things that never die Grantaire: What's the difference? Die a schoolboy Die a policeman die a spy! Enjolras: Take this man, bring him through There is work we have to do! is bundled away. 1985 Original London Cast Version Gavroche: They laugh at me, these fellows, just because I am small. They laugh at me because I'm not a hundred feet tall. I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground. The world is big but lil' people turn it around. A worm can roll a stone. A bee can sting a bear. A fly can fly around Versailles 'cos flies don't care A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home. A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome Goliath was a bruiser who was as tall as the sky. But David threw a rock, and gave him one in the eye. I never read the Bible but I know that it's true. It only goes to show what little people can do. All: A worm can roll a stone. A bee can sting a bear. A fly can fly around Versailles 'cos flies don't care A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home. A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome Gavroche: So listen here, professor with your head in the clouds It's often kinda useful to get lost in a crowd So keep your universities - I don't give a damn For better or for worse it is the way that I am. Be careful as you go 'Cos little people grow... And little people know... When little people fight, We may look easy pickings but we got some bite! So never kick a dog Because it's just a pup You'd better run for cover when the pup grows up! And we'll fight like twenty armies And we won't give up All: A worm can roll a stone. A bee can sting a bear. A fly can fly around Versailles 'cos flies don't care A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home. A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome Trivia *In the 2012 film, the second verse of Gavroche's song is not sung. It cuts to Grantaire's part, which was sung by Courfeyrac in the movie. Also not sung is the part before Javert's part, and Javert's part is the part that finishes the song. *In Enjolras' part in the 2012 film ("Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there. The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert."), "Tie this man and take him" is changed to "Take this man and throw him" *In the 2012 movie, Marius states after Javert's part: "We keep looking forward." Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Gavroche Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Enjolras Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Music